Between Us (Love)
by Sakura no Hoshi-kun
Summary: Fran was big in the slave community. Always running away from his owners with his 'power' That's when the Varia come in. A true love story with a distinct twist. It's better than you think. PROMISE D B26 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Between Us Love**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: **Fran was big in the community. Always running away from his owners with his 'power'. That's when the Varia come in. A true love story with a distinct twist. It's better than you think. PROMISE =D. of XS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN. DONT SUE.**

**Author's note: **HEY~ it's me again :) I was inspired by MeLonNaise's (thinks that's her name) His Royal Highness owns A Frog. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy :) Warning: Vulgar language and ooc-ness

Chapter 1- The slave

[][][][][][][][][][][]

They unblinded him. Took off the gag from his mouth. He can breathe now. He can see again. But he wanted them to blind him back in a second rather than seeing what he saw. He was pushed up onto the stage. Lights came on, blinding him. When his eyesight returned, he saw and knew exactly where he was. He was in an auction. A slave auction. And he was the slave being sold...again. Seeing through the transparent wall on the stage, he saw the men. The freaky, perverted, blood-thirsty men. Most look rather younger than expected. But the look in their eyes made him a little frightened. Of course, his expression didn't show it. Wouldn't, matter-of-fact. His body felt numb. He looked down, seeing his hands and feet chained. His sea green foam hair was a mess, dampened from sweating.

_'I wonder which idiot would be naive enough to buy me', _the slave thought, _'what they would have me do.'_

His wondering stopped as he heard the announcer start. "Alright!", boomed the announcer, " Ladies and gentlemen, the nest slave for today is a very interesting one! Although he is rather older than most and looking rather unique, with sea foam green hair and light green eyes to match, he is always been given back to us! Can you tame this beast? And get this! Even though he's been through dozens upon dozens on masters, he still remain a virgin to this very day!

'Oohs' and 'Aahs' went across the room. Never seeing a slave that old and still a virgin. And running free for that matter. "Shall we start the bidding at 400,000 Euros?" the announcer finished, smiling.

"450,000!"

"800,000!"  
"1,000,000!"

Prices went sky rocketing, going through the roof. But the bidding faded out when he looked at a pair of red eyes that he knew were filled with darkness, anger and pure hate just by one look. They were just staring at him, looking rather bored but at the same time, interested. Fran wondered what the man with red eyes did to get there...

_*flash back to the Varia castle* _

Back at the Varia castle, Xanxus was sitting and waiting in the official conference room. It was quiet and still, peaceful you might call it. It was that is, before Squalo came crashing though. "VOII! WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU DAMN BOSS?! I WAS SLEEPING!YOU GOT THAT ASSHOLE TO WAKE ME UP!", said Squalo, being loud as ever.

"Ushishishi Squalo. The prince personally don't care if you were asleep or not. The prince shall do what he wants. "said Bel, coming in after Squalo. Squalo glared at Bel, who had the usual grin plastered on his face that annoyed Squalo to the end.

As they sat in their seats, Xanxus was still looking at the door, waiting.

"So why did you call us, boss?,"Bel asked, the plastered smile slowly fading away. But Xanxus didn't answer him. He had leg crossed, laid back, his arm on the chair rest, with his hand on his cheek. He looked rather bored. But he stared long and hard at the door as if waiting for something to come through the door. Moments later, a certain, happy-go-lucky man with colorful multi-toned neon hair came almost skipping though,

"Lussuria is here!," Lussuria said, on a diva-like, sing-songy way like he usually does. He went to his chair and crossed his leg only a way a woman could do. "So, Xanxus- sama, why did you call us for?," he asked as Levi walked in. The only member that came him quietly.

After a few moments of silence, Xanxus finally spoke. "We are getting a pet."

Look of confusion looked at Xanxus. A pet? A slave? Xanxus hates trash but now he's buying trash at top-dollar? His subordinates were puzzled. But apparently, Lussuria was the first one to recover.

"Ahh! A pet! YAY~!", Lussuria shrieking, while clapping his hands.

"Hnnn...," Bel said, smile returning to his face, "target practice. Ushishishi."

While everyone was excited, Squalo was quiet. Much to Xanxus's surprise. "Shouldn't you be happy, trash," Xanxus started, "I'm getting a playmate. And you are going with me to pick it out."

Squalo would usually have a loud, snappy comeback to that damn boss but he was too in shock. A pet? Is he serious? And knowing Squalo, he was about to find out. "Voi," Squalo began, "are you serious? Are you really going to spend thousands upon thousands, even maybe millions on a slave?"

Xanxus only nodded. He knew the real reason why he wanted a slave. It wasn't for him surprisingly. He knew he could get Squalo if he had sexual cravings. He's going to buy not just any slave but _THE_ slave. He heard there was a slave that has gone through many masters but is still a virgin. He never got his name but he didn't care much for it. What he was interested in is how he does that. What does he do to escape? How does he stay a virgin after going through, as far as heard, over 30 different masters?! And he was just itching to find out.

"OI, Stupid Shark, you're coming with me." Xanxus said, talking to Squalo.

Squalo nodded even though he was still in shocked. He didn't notice that he dozed off when Lussuria pushed him off his chair, causing him to fall, face first into the ground. His hair was flying around him.

"VOI, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?," yelled Squalo, looking up at Lussuria with menacing eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry Squa-chan, but Boss was calling you and he was going to blast you but I begging him so I pushed you instead. Is something bothering you, Squa-chan?" Lussuria said on a motherly-voice way.

Xanxus got up, signaling Squalo to get up as well. "I'm going to leave for a while. Don't mess up the castle, trashes." Xanxus walked out with Squalo following close behind.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][] *still in flashback*

Approaching the black salve auction bidding building, Squalo was still in shock. Also, a little hurt. '_Why does he want a slave? Am I not good enough for him/ Is he bored of me? No it can't be. If he was, he would have stopped the sex. But he didn't. Why does he want this lower than life dirt? What does-'_

Xanxus interrupted his train of thought when he pushed him into the ground, his silver long hair flying. Snapped back into reality.

"VOIIII! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You didn't answer me. You have a complaint?" Xanxus said, looking straight into his eyes.

Squalo just glared at him. He got up reluctantly, and sighed, knowing he couldn't say anything.

Then their eyes looked at the host, standing behind the desk. The host looked with a rather surprised look. He knew who he was looking at. The elite assassin squad Varia boss and the second-in-commander. Xanxus and Superbi Squalo. What on earth are they doing there?

"Two? And I must say, I never thought I would see the day that one of the best and strongest groups ever interested in getting a pet."

"I'm not interested in these lower that life scum. I'm looking for him." Xanxus said, know full well the host would know what he is talking about.

"Ah", the host started, "_THAT_ slave. Then you came at the right time. He's going to go up once the intermission is over,"

There conversation continued while the host was filling out papers for them. Squalo on the other hand was completely lost and confusing. _'What slave-'_he thought. '_Was are they talking about? Aren't all slaves the same, lower than life trash?'_

But once again, his thoughts were interrupted by Xanxus. "Let's go, trash," he heard from him. He was immediately snapped back into reality when Xanxus started inside. Squalo followed him.

Inside the auction, they saw the men. They looked rather younger than they have expected them to be. Xanxus ignored the thought and sat down. Squalo didn't sit down. Though routine, he stood to the side of him.  
After a few minutes, the light slowly dimmed down. To the point that there was basically no light at all. The only source of light was the stage. With the boundaries of a transparent wall. The talking stopped as soon as the host started talking and starting again after intermission.

"Alright!," the host boomed, "Ladies and gentlemen, the next slave for today is a very interesting one! Although he is rather older than most and rather unique, with sea-foam green hair and light green eyes to match, he was always given back to us! And get this! Although he went through dozens of master, he still remains a virgin to this very day! The FIRST to stay a virgin at this age in our slave community!"

'Oohs' and Aahs' went across the room. Never seeing a slave that old and still a virgin. And running free for that matter. "Can you tame this beast? Shall we start the bidding at 400,000 Euros?" the announcer said smiling.

_'This is it' _Xanxus thought, _'this is the slave I've been waiting for. I need to find out what he does. Or what he will try to do. He will __**never**__ escape my arms. I will make use of that trash. I would use him as a bed slave but that will hurt Squalo. And it will be more rape than fucking.'_

" 600,000!"

"1,000,000!"

"2,000,000!"

Xanxus stood up, much to Squalo's surprise. And he calmly said, "5,000,000 Euros."

*flashback ends and back to the present*

Everyone was quiet. They knew they couldn't top that. And when Xanxus heard the silence, he knew he is coming back to the H.Q with a slave in tow.

"WHOA! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Do I hear 550?...Going once...going twice...Alright, sold to the Varia Boss! Xanxus-san, come around to the back of the stage and claim your prize!", the announcer said, smiling.

Squalo was wide-eyed. Did Xanxus seriously just do that? He can't believe this. His lover was bored of him after 10 years...Although he put his mask of hardness on and act like he didn't care and it didn't hurt him at all...on the inside, he was heartbroken...

][][][][][][][][][][][][

Good? Bad? Great? Horrible? Hopefully you guys like it. Constructive critism is welcome. Even flames allowed if this story needs it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you guys like it I will continue...if you don't...well... anyways just PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- **The Arrival**

**A/N: **Hey minna-san! Thank you all who read it~ I didn't really expect any reviews on it so the fact that 2 people did made me really happy :) Anyways, here is the next chappie. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN KHR**

Chapter 2: **The Arrival**

The slave was led- rather pushed- off the stage and his handcuffs has been taken off. He would've ran away but he was on no state to even move voluntarily. He saw his knew "owner". It was a very tanned man who was tall and muscular. He was wearing a formal white shirt that was tucked in partially with his tie loosely done. He was a jacket in his shoulders like a cape. He had black spiky hair with feather in it and a raccoon tail around his neck trailing off to the side. He had darker marks on some of his forehead and most on his right cheek. His eyes were red and filled with pure hate and ruthlessness. '_He looks like he's going to be a challenge', _the slave thought, _'he looks a lot scarier than my previous owners. I've heard of this guy. That must be Xanxus.'_ Then he noticed a man behind Xanxus. He was a lot paler in contrast to Xanxus. He had long, silky, silver-ish white hair that reached down to his waist. He was wearing a Varia uniform. He had ashen blue eyes that looked at the slave with observement. Looking at him from top to bottom. The slave's clothes were dirty and he was a little sweaty, due to the heat he was in before he got on stage. Strands of his dampened green hair clung to his face, causing his light green hair- which were the same color as his hair dried- pop out. His face was emotionless. He didn't look not one bit intimidated at his big scary owner, much to the other's irritation.

"So trash, what's your name?" Xanxus asked walking towards with his arm crossed. Don't get any ideas. He didn't care for the slaves name at all. He just didn't look scared and he wanted to know if it was just a bluff.

But much to his dismay, the slave didn't step back. He just stood there. He looked up at his new owner, emotionless, and said "Fran. Not that you care, you Varia boss pervert."

The slave named Fran looked at Squalo; only to see that his eyes were widened. It was a "you-shouldn't-have-said-that-are-you-insane" look.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that trash. Mostly to spare your pathetic life from me ending it right now, you little brat." Xanxus hissed, his voice so cold the temperate in the area must have dropped. He glared at Fran with merciless, sadistic eyes. Fran glared back, his face emotionless. They had their battle-to-the-death glares, looking straight into each other eyes. Squalo was fumed with jealousy. But he made sure his face didn't show it. And it took _a lot_ to the usually loud swordsman. After a few moments, Xanxus broke the battle-to-the-death glaring war was turned to Squalo. "Oi, pick him up. We are leaving." And with that said, Xanxus started walking. Squalo went towards the slave and picked him up bridal style with no complaints. Fran normally would put up a fight but the drugs they gave him were getting the best of him. And before he could see the sunlight from the outside world he hadn't seen in so long, he passed out from the drugs. While in the arms of a stranger.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, a excited Lussuria was baking his famous sweet chocolate chip cookies for the new slave. While he was mixing dough, humming a girly pop tune when Belphegor walked into the kitchen following the aroma of the delicious cookies.

"Baking again, Luss? For the new pet?" Bel asked, grabbing a warm freshly-baked cookie off the plate and started eating it.

"AH!" Lussuria squealed, "I just can't wait for the new pet to come! I bet it will look so adorable and cute! And of course, I'm baking for the new pet. After being forced to eat nasty things or not eating at all, this is a nice change. I can't wait for it to help out with the kitchen, since you people refused to."

Bel laughed his signature laughed and took another cookie to eat. "The prince can't wait for the peasant either. It's pretty boring stabbing the wall all the time and Squalo will yell at me if I go over the kill limit like I did last week. But now, the prince will have a real at-home target dummy. Ushishishi."

Lussuria just rolled his eyes, while putting the pan of cookie dough in the oven. He sighed. "Bel-chan, must you kill our pet?"

The prince just laughed as he heard something in the driveway. Apparently, the other heard it too because he froze. "AHH!" Lussuria squealed once again," It's here!" Lussuria ran out the kitchen towards the door only to bump into Levi rather hard. And they both fell.

"What the hell, Lussuria!" Levi screamed at the Gaylord while getting up.

"Well, I'm sorry, Levi-chan," the Gaylord said in the motherly voice that Levi ever so hated (**A/N:** does anyone know what Luss call Levi?), "I'm just so excited! I bet it will be a real cutie pie! Ah!"

"No, stay in here. The boss wouldn't want us to come out and cause a ruckus."

Lussuria sighed. "I supposed you're right." He put his hand on his cheek and pouted. " But I want to be first to get him!' Lussuria said and with that said, him and Levi got into a argument. Bel came into the hall and they both noticed him, thus stopping the verbal fight a moment.

"Arguing about who gets the peasant first, ne?, Bel said, with his wide grin that would put any ceshire sat to shame. "The prince, of course, will get the peasant first, It's only natural. Ushishishi."

"NO!" both Levi and Lussuria screamed in unison. And from there on, they continued to argue, not noticing their boss, strategy captain, and their new pet, who was now unsweaty (so his eyes and hair were the same shade again), still in his dirty slave clothing, pale but a bit pinker than before, the has already out of its way so he wasn't affected and being man handled by Squalo.

Xanxus waited a few moments occasionally saying "hey" in his cold, calm voice. But eventually, he got annoyed with it so he motioned Squalo, who was still man handling the emotionless slave, to yell

"VOOOIIIIIII! SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" the shark bellowed, damaging the slave ear while he was at it. Poor slave.

The three turned and look up to see Xanxus staring at them and Squalo next to him, slave in tow. They stared at the other three about 5 feet away from them. They were in shock. They couldn't believe eyes. For a few moments, they stayed in a uncomfortable silence. But the slave, unexpectedly, broke the silence.

"So are you guys gonna just stand there and look at me like love struck school girls?" the slave said in deadpan monotone.

All eyes turned to Fran. Squalo squeezed him arm. Levi looked confused. Bel frozen face turned into a creepy smile they all knew too well. He was about to say something but Lussuria ran to the slave and beat him to it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lussuria squealed (sorry for making him squeal so many times :P), while running at the slave full speed ahead and hugged him to tight the poor boy couldn't breathe. "KAWAII DESU~!'

"Let...me...go..." the slave managed to choke out during that tight hug. Lussuria let him go.

"So, what's your name, cutie pie?" Lussuria giggled. The slave mentally twitched he heard it.

"Fran." As he said it, a knife flew and his Fran in the shoulder. "Ow," he said in monotone. He turned to Xanxus. "Master, the guy with the gay tiara hit me." Fran whined, which sounded more like a drone.

Another knife flew into his shoulder. Bel walked towards Fran with his usual wide smile in his face. Fran didn't move but just stared at the place where Bel's eyes are supposed to be. Bel let out a soft snicker and put another knife in Fran's stomach. "Ow. Why do you keep stabbing me?" Fran said as he pushed Bel away and took the bloodless knives put of him and threw it on the ground.

"Do **NOT **throw the prince's stuff, you worthless peasant." Bel hissed even though he still has a creepy smile on his face.

"What prince? All I see is a fake one." Fran mocked, keeping his expressionless look.

Xanxus, who had been quiet the whole time along with Levi, still 5 feet away from the scene and Squalo not even in the room because of a phone call, calmly sighed. And said with a low, calm, scary, demanding voice, not even Squalo who came back into the room protest against it.

"Leave. Don't come back until 10. This trash and I have work to do."

And with that said, they left in a instant. They know better than to protest unless they want to face the wrath of their boss.

Xanxus heard the close after the last person left out the door. He stared at the slave and after a while he smirked. Fran knew he was up to something. _'This should be __**fun**__. Let's see what this trash does when he tries to get away from my hands.'_ Xanxus thought darkly.

Then, Xanxus step forward...

**E/N:** DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! What's going to happen to Fran? What was going to Fran's mind when he saw Belphegor? Until the next chapter. What do you think is going to happen? Please review. I'll take flames if nessccary. TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Attempt**

Warning: BL/ Yaoi. Don't like don't read. And half-way attempted rape.

Between Us (Love): Chapter 3

Xanxus had his arms crossed across his chest, smirk still in place as he walked toward Fran. When he was right in front of him, he stared at the petite green haired slave. Fran stared at the toned chest and after a minute, he raised his head up to look at the Varia boss. Xanxus' smirk turned into a creepy smile as he moved his hand to brush a strand of hair out of the boy's face. He kept doing it for a while looking at Fran as if studying him. He then moved his calloused hand from the boy's face to the boy's arm to rub it. He was pleased to feel the other shiver under his touch. He leaned in closer blowing his hot breath in the latter's ear.

"I think it would be nice of me to show you around, don't you think?"

Fran stayed quiet. Even though his face remained indifferent, he was actually a little scared on the inside. He knew the man would be a lot tougher than his previous owners.

Xanxus pulled back to have a clear view of his face. Much to his irritation, the green haired slave's face hasn't changed. He still seemed emotionless, meaning he wasn't afraid of what is going to happen to him. This made him somewhat angry. He, once again, leaned but this time to the other's face. Their faces were so close that Fran could strongly smell the stench of whiskey in the other's breath. Then he said something that made Fran eyes widen slightly.

"I'm going to show you my bedroom first, considering that's where you will be most of the time." He backed away from the other's face and starting walked, signaling Fran to follow him. With seeing there was no other choice, he catched up with him and followed.

After a few what seemed to be endless hallways and multiple confusing turns later, they finally reach a brownish gold double- doored door that has across the top in elaborate writing 'Xanxus'. He opened the door and saw Xanxus' room.

(A/N: PLEASE USE YOUR IMAGINATION FOR HIS ROOM. I can't explain the way I wrote it and I don't want you guys to be confused so please use imagination for his.)

Fran didn't notice he dazed out until he felt arms wrapped around his slim waist. He looked down and saw it was Xanxus' arms.

"Ummm...what are you doing, Xanxus-sama (is that what he calls him?) ? Can you let me go?" Fran asked, emphasizing his point by struggling to break free from the other man's hold. The said man just chuckled. That isn't good.

"Don't want to. I'm feeling a bit horny, trash. You're as my slave to obey me. I want sex. Obey me, scum."

Fran eyes noticeably widened. But he couldn't use his powers now. It's too soon. He couldn't mess up his reputation by giving away his little secret. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to struggle. In fact, it was because he didn't want to use it, he _was_ going to struggle with all his might.

But of course, his efforts were futile. Xanxus easily took wrist of the fragile slave in one hand and cover's the boy's mouth with the other.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Trying to disobey your master? Well then, you should be punished until you learn your place.

With that said, he pushed Fran so far into the room that he landed, back first, onto the bed. Xanxus quickly crawled o top of him and Fran did his upmost attempt to try to pushed the other away. The Varia boss took both of his hands once again and put them on each side of his head. Fran once again tried to struggled but he couldn't win against his "master". Realizing this, he attempt it again using his words. But before he could even get them out, he felt pair a hot, gnarled, and rough lips brutally crash into him...

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Flames are allowed because I want as much critism as I can so I can become a better writer because I'm still a newbie. Sorry it took a little longer to update. School has been catching up to me. So please review. They are very much appreciated to let me know how you feel about this. 'Till nest time, _Ja Ne~!_

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****The Deal and First day**

Warning :OOC-NESS, Yaoi~ Don't like don't read

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Between Us (Love): Chapter 4

Fran gasped for the much needed air that seem to have disappeared during the kiss. Xanxus looked down at him indifferent but inside he was puzzled.

_What is the so-called 'thing' this trash does to escape. Why isn't he doing anything?_

While this was going on, the latter was also having thoughts of his own.

_I NEED to get out of here. This is too much. Even if it's early, before he-_

Fran's train of thought was harshly interrupted when he felt gnarled hand go out his worn out shirt and roughly tweaked a nipple. Fran gasped and arched his back slightly. He then decided he couldn't do this any longer. Enough was Enough.

While Xanxus was doing his ministrations on the boy, a dark indigo-black mist appeared and consumed them. Puzzled, the older man took his hand out the shirt and searched through the mist. When he looked back down on the slave, he realized he was gone.

Gone with the mist.

He got up from the bed and looked left and right. He couldn't see him but being the all knowing Varia Boss, he couldn't feel his presence. It was very faint but still there. He eyed the door, pulled out his X-guns, aimed, and shot. Then, after the clash of flames , a light indigo mist appeared, dispersed, and there was Fran at the door.

Xanxus smirked. Fran looked unaffected but his eyes were widen if shock. How did he feel his presence?

"So that's your secret. You're an illusionist."

"How did you-"

I'm not the Varia boss for nothing scum."- he looked at the boy's hand and saw a light blue flame diminishing and when it finally died down, he saw a sei-sei-sei hell ring. "that's an impressive ring you got there."

Fran looked down at his hand and lo and behold, he saw his hell ring. It was a very precious thing to him. He prospered because of it. It was the only things he cared about.

"Do you know what that ring mean, trash?"

"The sei-sei-sei Unlucky ring owner will under six hundred and sixty-six misfortunes before it will be overturned and bring one time of fortune forth."- he lifted his hand to inspect his ring a bit more and glanced at Xanxus- "so are you going to sell me again and tell them this?"

"I could. I would. But I have a proposition for you. " Xanxus replied while motioning him to come forward as he sat down on his bed.

Fran hesitantly step from the door and went to sit on the sofa. "Which is?'

"I'm looking for a new Varia quality illusionist replacement ever since the trash I had before died. But we have yet to find one. Being able to nearly completely fool me, the boss, takes Varia quality, even for lower than life trash like you."

Fran ignored the last part. But he was seriously thinking about this. Accepting the offer meant he would have a nice bed to sleep on, clothes to wear, and kill people who are a threat to his new family. Seems legit.

"What's the catch? Because I really don't want to lose my innocence to stay here." Fran droned. It irritated Xanxus. So instead of beating him, he did a much less painful thing. He glared at him.

"No scum. I don't need to fuck you. You will be a officer. I don't fucking care what happens to you. As long as you're alive and able to do your job."

After of moment of silence, Fran decided to ask another question. "Will I be feed and have clothes?"

"You will have sets of Varia uniform along with other clothes. You will be fed, be able to bathe and have a room. You will partner with any one of us in case the kill requires an illusionist. Each month, you will get a pay check for the work you have done. Try not to get kill by the other trashes, nor kill one of them. I am not going to go through the process of finding another one again."

"Nice to show that the boss cares about his subordinates." Fran murmured sarcastically, still in monotone.

The next day, Fran woke up a bit groggy, still remembering what happened last night. After the attempted rape, Xanxus showed him his room, the Varia uniform he had to wear around the H.Q, and the courses of the job. They only this he hasn't been introduced nor seen was the other assassin on the squad. Xanxus told him about them. Well, their names or rather his name for them. He was pretty sure Shark trash, Sun trash, Prince trash, and trash wasn't their real name.

He got out of bed, went to the bathroom and saw that it was conjoined. _I wonder which one of them I have to share with. _He shrugged off the thought, took a shower and got into his Varia uniform. When he looked into the mirror, he saw a pale boy with teal eyes and hair in Varia uniform staring back at him. He had a few scars He had a few faint scars on his cheeks from his previous escapes before Xanxus he didn't bother to cover up with his illusions.

He sighed. This was his life now. He didn't have to worry about escaping anymore or worry about getting raped by the boss. He had a place to stay, a bed to sleep on, and food to eat. He didn't have to be on the run anymore. No more slave communities. No more slave auction. It's done and decided not to take the past with him. He found it ironic in a way. Ran-away slave turned into a assassin for a elite squad for one of this most powerful and most influential families in all the mafia. The Vongola. He wonder the first Vongola boss named the mafia group after clams. Xanxus told him that the current boss was named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Judging the way he heard his new boss talk about the head of the family, he can tell he hate the Jyuudaime.

He sighed again and thought about his past. The master he had to escape from, the work he had to do by himself to get a hell ring, the way he had to witness his mother and father dying. He looked at himself again in the mirror. This was the chance for a fresh start in his life. He needed to get rid of anything and everything that reminded him of it. Except for one. His mask. His emotionless facade that hid all of his emotions. He couldn't risk losing it and his monotone voice. He wasn't going to give it up. No matter what.

He left out the door and downstairs. After about 20 minutes of endless walking and utter confusion, he finally found the place he needed to go to-the dining room.

He opened the polished brownish-gold double door and what he saw was rather surprising to him.

A man with long silver hair was flailing his sword that seemed to be attached to his hand around fanatically and yelling at the top of his lungs to a guy his a weird mustache. Fran swore his ears were bleeding. Then came in a man with neon hair and a motherly tone trying to calm them down. He recognized them for yesterday. He knew they were abnormal people but what he didn't know was that they were a very unruly group. He noticed he didn't see the creepy blonde who stabbed the other day. He didn't know why but there was something that intrigued him about that guy. He couldn't place it but it was something. He decided to shrug off the thought and looked at Xanxus. He looked calm and focused on his steak and ignored them. _Does things like this happen every day? _the illusionist thought. If it does, he doesn't know how he will survive here. He noticed the noise has gone down and he felt eyes staring at him. He looked up to see all except Xanxus looking at him. Again. Just like yesterday.

Déjà vu. And all was silent. Fran, annoyed with the uncomfortable silence, decided to break it.

"Déjà vu. Like yesterday, you're all still looking at me like love struck school girls." Fran dead panned. _I'm new but do they have to always look at me?_

He closed the doors behind him. He was wondering how long this was going down until he heard his stomach give a ferocious growl. He looked away in embarrassment.

"Aw, Franny-chan, you hungry dear?" Lussuria said in a motherly voice.

Fran mentally twitched at the name and voice. "Ummm...yeah."

Lussuria smiled and walked up to him. He stayed quiet for a moment then he bear-hugged him.

"You're just the cutest little thing that I could just eat up!" Lussuria squealed.

Fran tried to push him away but his efforts were futile compared to this Gaylord. After a while, he let go. So he decided to ask a question. "Who are you?"

Lussuria just giggled. That disturbed him even more. "I am Lussuria! Varia's mother! And sun guardian! You can call me Luss-nee-chan."  
Even though he looked indifferent on the outside, he was truly disturbed. "...You're a guy."

Lussuria pouted. Even more disturbing. "I am a teenage girl trapped inside the body of a man. Now what do you want to eat, Fran-chan?"

"...I don't care. Anything is fine, Luss-nee."

"Alright. You sit right there and I will go and make you something to eat." Lussuria replied, mumbling about how their new replacement while going to leave the room. Then he abruptly stopped, turned around, and scanned the room. "Ne, where is Bel-chan? He hasn't come for breakfast yet."

"The brat left early to go to town. I don't know why." Levi said, trying to push the blade out of his face.

_Bel? Who is that? Is that the creepy blonde? _the new Varia member thought. He didn't realize he dozed off until he heard his name from a guy across from him, too noisy for his taste.

"VOIIII! BRAT! DID YOU EVEN LIOSTEN TO ME?!" Squalo bellowed.

Fran put his hands to his ears to see if they were bleeding. That guy who was his so called 'commander' was too damn loud. "Fuck, long-haired commander, you're loudness is making my ears bleed"-he looked at his 'long haired commander'- "...you look like a long haired woman those braids in your hair."

Squalo twitched. He was about to curse the little brat out until he heard the last part. Braids? He looked down at his hair and sure enough of his silky, silver hair was in braids. I think we all know who did that. So he got up and screamed. "AHHHHHH! LUSSURIA!" He left the room. You can hear the Gaylord high pitch shrieking, plates and glasses breaking, and Squalo's colorful language. He looked at Xanxus and he realized he wearing ear plugs, while eating his steak peacefully, not giving a fuck at the environment surrounding. Then he looked at the other man with the weird mustache. For some reason, he had a hatred towards him. Said man was looking at the Varia boss in admiration and lovingly. With the umbrellas on his back, he assumed that was the thunder guardian. He got up and kicked him on the side. That got his attention.

"Oi! What the hell, Fran?!" Levi yelled.

"Old lightning pervert." Fran muttered and left the room to explore more of the Varia castle.

Fran reached his room and opened the door. His room was spacey and big. He had a queen size bed, flat screen TV, a huge walk-in closet, and his conjoined bathroom. He walked from the door and jumped on his comfy bed. He got under his neon green cover and decided to doze off. His day was crazy.

The "long-haired commander" kept yelling at him for no apparent reason, he had to run constantly around the castle to avoid a certain Gaylord, and tried to keep up with all the information that was being thrown at him. But he noticed that his mind started to go to a certain blonde. He never got his full name but all knows is that they call him "Bel" ( excluding Xanxus calling him 'Prince trash'). The guy had a speech problem calling himself a prince despite the few second they had "conversant", he felt something. A warm feeling in his chest. What was it about that guy that he didn't feel about anyone else? Something about that guy caused a feeling in him. Knowing he would get a headache from all this thinking he tried to shrug off the thought. So he fell asleep, with a certain prince in the back of his mind.

A/N: Did you like it? Next chapter- The first meet!The one you all have been waiting! Review and I'll write faster! :) and also~ want to know about Fran's past? Later for that XD~ Review keeps me going :) TBC


End file.
